Only Time Can Tell
by Peggy Rush
Summary: This takes place a year after the Treasure Planet expedition and Jim is ready for promotion at the Interstellar Academy, that is if he completes one last voyage as cabin boy. yipee Easy right? Might this trip be an adventure he never bargained for?
1. One Last Voyage as Cabin Boy

It was early in the morning just before noon. The Benbow Inn was about as full as it could get.

"Jim!" called out Sarah. A very sleepy Jim was slowly walking down the stairs,

"Coming!" he yelled as he adjusted his belt. Mornings at the Benbow were pure chaos. There were plates to washed, tables to be set and attended and customers to be waited on.

"Jim can you take care of tables 9 and 7, I have to check on the kreks.

"Yeah mom." was all Jim could answer, he was very tired. The night before he had spent filling in paperwork required for a new year at the Interstellar Academy. With that promotion he would advance in ranking as a gunner where he would work his way up to Quartermaster, First Officer, and so on. Jim rubbed his eyes as he headed towards table 7.

"How may I help you?" Jim said wearily.

"We just want the check son." replied Mr. Wilby.

"My, Jim look how much you've grown!" exclaimed . Jim simply chuckled. It was only yesterday she had last seen him, how much taller could he possibly get in one night? The Wilbys were regular customers and compliments from Mrs. Wilby were no surprise whatsoever.

"She'll give it to you in a moment, I gotta take care of the next table." Jim quietly walked over to the table as he brushed his hair with his hand. As he took out a small writing pad and a pencil.

"Are you ready sir?" he asked the man reading the morning paper.

"Just get me a coffee kid, no cream."

"Right up." Jim gently walked into the kitchen with his mother.

"A cup a coffee no cream for table 9."

"Is everything alright you look a bit flustered?" she softly said as she gently felt his forehead.

"You aren't sick are you?" she asked with more worry in her voice.

"No mom I'm fine ,just tired that's all."

"Ok Jim, here give this to the Wilbys." she said handing him a bill. Jim gave them the note and headed back to the kitchen to retrieve the man's coffee.

"Thanks lad."

"Don't mention it." was all Jim managed to say. He didn't feel like himself at all. He decided to go to his room and shake it off with a quick shuteye.

"Um Jim?" called his mom.

"Yeah?"

"You got a letter from the Interstellar Academy."

"Oh um ok." he replied coming down the stairs once again. He retrieved his mail and went back up.

"Mom I'm gonna get some rest alright?"

"Don't worry Ben should be back in a bit." As soon as he got to his room he collapsed on his bed without hesitation.

2 hours later…..

- Jim slowly opened his eyes. He passed his hand through his hair and slipped on his boots. He glanced on over to his desk where he had set the letter from the Interstellar Academy. With the letter in hand he quickly rubbed his eyes. With the pocket knife he got for Christmas he cut open the envelope and dumped out the piece of parchment.

_Mr. Hawkins_

_We have recently been notified that your graduation papers are in order. However your registration was not successful.-_

"What!" he exclaimed as he continued reading.

_With voyages being part of your credentials we send this to notify you that you are one voyage short. Therefore you must complete a voyage of your selection ( cargo, messenger etc. ) If your voyage is not complete by November 6 and your forms are not given to the registration clerk by exactly 5:00 pm your promotion will not be valid and you won't be able to attend the upcoming year at the Interstellar Academy. We have allowed students this year to choose an assignment and captain of their choice. Take in note that your forms must be signed by your guardian and/or captain, otherwise your registration will be sent back or not be valid._

_Signed by __Darwin Stallson __and The Interstellar Head Administration Office _

"Wait! What? Ugh no! That means I have uh lets see June, July…6 months!" Jim was dumbfounded. He had 6 months to complete a voyage which was not a lot of time. Unless it were a short one. He needed to figure this out. He went downstairs to tell his mother.

Meanwhile in the Benbow's eating area

The afternoon at the Benbow was rather quiet compared to the morning.

"Ben would you mind picking up the dirty dishes from every table?" asked a weary Sarah. Ben made no hesitation in answering.

"Absolutely Mrs. H." he said picking up all the plates. * Knock Knock * Sarah got up to open the door. It was Captain Amelia without her captain's uniform. And with her a little boy, it was Jr. one year old and walking.

"He walks!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Ta-dah!" she smiled. "I was drinking tea when he tugged at my blouse, Delbert was extremely ecstatic!"

"I imagine so, * sigh * I remember when Jim started walking, it was about time too his baby palms were starting to get calluses from so much crawling." Amelia and Sarah had grown very fond of each other. Just then Jim slipped from atop the stairs on a mat.

"Whoa!" were his last words before toppling down what seemed for him at the moment to be the longest flight of stairs.

"Jim!"

"Ow." he said in sheer pain as he rested his chin on the floor. Both the captain and Sarah grabbed an arm each and helped him up.

" You have to be more careful!" warned Sarah.

" I _was_ careful it was that ugly rug- err uh yes mom." he glanced away as to not look at mom's evil stare. He quickly cleared his throat,

" Um captain? Uh I was wo-"

"Save you're breath Mr. Hawkins I know you're one voyage short," she said. Jim let out the air he was going to use for his previous sentence.

" In fact I wanted a word with you about that, you see my grandmother has sent word that she'd fancy to spend some time with my little niece. My grandmother lives in Felinius, my homeland therefore you'd make an excellent addition to my crew. There you will serve your last term as cabin boy, what do you say?"

" Thanks captain." he beamed.

"Very well, we leave in three weeks."

"Hey little guy what are you up to?" he said as he slowly kneeled down to Jr.'s level. The little boy was playing with a blue ball.

"That's cool is it yours?"

"Muf!" he said looking up at Jim.

"Muf?" he asked . "Can I see?" Jr. reluctantly handed it to him. He looked at the little pattern on it and then tried bouncing it. Right before it hit the ground it transformed into a playful pink blob.

"Oh Morph!" He chuckled as the little tyke squealed as he chased after the little blob.

"Say, captain how'd you know I was a voyage short?"

"Mr. Hawkins when on a voyage I am counted as your guardian, since of coarse you still count as a minor. As your temporary guardian and the one whom recommended you to the academy I too receive mail concerning you and the academy." Jim hated being referred to as a minor but could really care less. The captain picked up her son and made her way towards the door.

"Sarah, Delbert and I will be by later to celebrate our son's accomplishment!" "You're always welcome, ooh I'll make some cake!"

"You read my mind." she said with a wink. "And Mr. Hawkins we'll discuss our matters later!" she said closing the door behind her. They often came by for dinner, since Amelia wasn't much of a cook, much less the doctor whom was a regular at the Benbow since Jim was a baby and didn't know how to cook at all.

"Got that covered." he said crashing down on a chair with a sigh of relief with Morph plopping down beside him. Jim grabbed the little blob and tickled it. On the table next to him Sarah placed some soup and perp juice.

"Thanks mom." he said acknowledging the fact that he hadn't eaten all morning. He had been so caught up by all the academy stuff he had even forgotten he was hungry. He blew on the spoonful to cool it off a bit and slurped on some of it. He began to fish out some kreks and other vegetables he didn't intend to eat. Just as he was about to dump it all on his napkin he got caught in action.

"James Pleiades Hawkins," Jim, being caught off guard jumped on his chair and swung the spoonful into mouth out of panic.

"If you think dropping them into a napkin is going to save you from eating them I'll make you eat the napkin all together!" she scolded. With the vegetables already in his mouth, spitting them out was tempting but with Sarah watching he was forced to choke them down. Jim was no mama's boy but he had a very healthy respect towards his mom. His father walked out on them leaving Sarah as Jim's only crutch, respect was the least Jim could give her, he owed her that.

"Good." she said after Jim finally swallowed. He gagged when Sarah left with the dishes. He tried wiping his tongue with a napkin to take out the taste. *Knock Knock * He quickly chugged down his perp juice and raced towards the door. Sure enough it was Adam, his classmate at the academy and his best friend.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah lemme get my jacket." he said wiping juice off his chin. The boys had been planning to go to town that day on Adam's longboat.

"Bye mom!" he shouted, shutting the door behind him. The boys raced to the black longboat with red lining and hopped aboard. Once they got to town they parked the longboat and tied it to wooden pole like the rest. All the boats together seemed like kites from a distance. First Jim picked up Morph's vitamin tablets and then he went to Newton the shoemaker to replace his soles again, it was the third time in two months that the bottom of his boots wore off. Walking down the streets Adam strayed from Jim to get closer to some female street dancers. *wolf whistle *

"Adam," Jim playfully nudged, "Let's go you can see your girlfriend later." When Jim turned around a blue sash was gently slithered around his neck and pulled him back. It was the dancer Adam had whistled at. No doubt she was beautiful. Exotically dressed and heavily adorned, she batted her foxy eyelashes at Jim, pulling him closer. Jim seemed to be under an the spell of an enchantress gazing into her piercing ocean blue eyes. Jim loved playing along, he was good at it. In a snakelike matter she reached into his jacket pockets as if to hug him, passing Jim for another easy to rob chump.

"Unless you'll settle for loose change or have a pet morph, what's in my pockets is useless to you." Jim said coolly. She scoffed with a face of disgust and went back to dancing and perhaps trying her luck with an actual foolish, easy to seduce idiot. Jim looking down slowly shook his head thinking how far this girl had probably gone to rob some poor rich fool. Despite that she had attempted to rob him he dropped a few shillings in her tin can, enough for a decent meal.

"Hey Jim if we're gonna hit the sweetshop we better get going before they close, it's almost 7:00." Adam said. Entering the shop they both snatched a whiff at what smelled like a piece of heaven. Jim picked up some chocolate for Morph's vitamins, (Dipping them in chocolate was the only way to trick morph into eating them.) and some for himself. Adam got caramel covered perps and fun sized strawberry tarts.

"Alright boys time to pay 'n go, gotta shut down the shack." pushed . After they finished paying they raced back to the longboat and rode back home with Jim at the wheel. It had gotten very cloudy with a chance of rain since they left the Benbow. The air lane they were riding was deserted and all of a sudden very dark. All of the traffic lights had gone out due to the lack of light from the stars (Their source of power at night) which were completely covered by clouds.

"Adam I can't see a thing!" said Jim whom was driving at an awfully slow pace.

"Lemme turn on the headlights." Adam said as he clicked them on. The lights glimmered on the open air space and then flickered as they slowly died down. Jim looked at Adam with a face of disbelief while Adam chuckled nervously,

"It's been a while since I last changed them." Jim rolled his eyes, it was so like Adam to put things off. Back at the Interstellar he would do his homework at lunch or wing it during roll call or every once in a while get lucky when the teacher ran out of time.

"Wait Jim I have a lighter in my pocket maybe we could use that!"

"You smoke?"

"What? No!"

"Then why do you have a lighter with you?"

"So I can charge people to light their cigars duh ,well ladies get theirs lighted for free, being the gentleman I am."

"Just light it." Jim chuckled, he should have known. It actually did work. The Benbow seemed only a few minutes away. Suddenly the boat was smacked by an air current, bumping Adam with the lighter next to the mast.

"Uh Jim?" whimpered Adam. Jim turned around to see the sail in flames.

"Oh God!" shouted Jim, jolting up. They both grabbed their jackets and did their bests to put it out.

Meanwhile back at the Benbow

"Where could the boys be? They were due back 20 minutes ago.

"I'm sure they're alright Sarah, this is Jim you're worrying about." reasoned the Doctor.

"You're right Delbert, they're probably just running a little late, more cake Amelia?" she offered.

"Just a slice." she replied serving herself more coffee. *Knock Knock* Sarah opened the door to see Jim and Adam covered from head to toe in ashes.

" Boys! Get inside right now. What happened!" she exclaimed.

"Gentleman here torched the sail." Jim said in a snicker.

"What, Me! It was an accident!" The boys couldn't take it any longer, seconds later they burst into laughter.

"Ok ok both of you, now to the shower!" ordered Sarah.

"Together?" blurted Adam.

"No! and Jim lend him some clothes." she said.

" Can he sleep over?" Jim asked.

" Only if his father doesn't mind."

" Don't worry ma'am he won't." Adam assured her. The boys ran upstairs into Jim's room.

- In Jim's Room

" Sure your dad won't mind 'bout the boat?" Jim asked.

"Nah I've been looking for excuses to get a new one anyway."

"Man you look like you were barbequed alive!" Jim burst out.

"Look who's talking, have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Jim paused and headed into the bathroom. As a matter of fact he had not seen himself since they got home. Jim awed at his reflection. His whole face was completely smoked.

"Holy Cow."

"What I tell ya?" mocked Adam.

"I'm gonna hit the shower." Jim said grabbing his clothes and towel.

"I'm next."

"Yeah." he said slamming the door behind him. After a few minutes Adam grew bored. Really bored. Once he heard the water running, Adam opened the door into the steam filled room as quiet as possible and grabbed Jim's towel. Closing the door he let out an obvious snicker as he clutched the yellow towel. After a couple minutes the shower water stopped running and the curtain could be heard being swung open. "ADAM!"

"Yes?" he asked ever so innocent.

"Give it to me."

"Nah."

"Come on!"

"If you want it come out and get it!"

"You gotta be kidding me, Adam!"

"I mean it."

"Believe me so do I." Came out Jim with the brown shower curtain wrapped around his waist the way you would usually wrap a towel. Adam exploded with laughter. " Shut up." he said snatching his towel.

"I thought you were going to sacrifice your clothes by putting them on wet, but this was much more fun!"

"You're an idiot." Jim chuckled, going back into the bathroom, this time locking the door. After Jim got out Adam went in and yeah, he locked the door. Jim allowed his hair to air dry and pulled on his boots. He redid his braid (he let it grow back) and went downstairs to see the captain.

"Jim, just the man I wanted to see." greeted Amelia, "I have all the papers in order, all you need to do is sign them."

"Oh ok." he said taking the pen. After an excruciatingly long time he let the pen down and cracked his cramped up knuckles, plopping down on a chair.

"That's that, we're done, we board in three weeks." confirmed the captain.

**I hope you all like it, please review! Thank You**


	2. To the Spaceport again

**Many thanks to EventHorizon6 and TMNTdisneyfan2013 for reviewing and to all my viewers! *sigh of relief* Glad you guys like it ****J Ok back to our protagonists! Please Review! **

Jim grabbed his rucksack and dumped in Morph's vitamin tablets (now covered in chocolate) and anything else he thought necessary. Tomorrow he would have to get up early to catch up with Adam whom would give him a ride to the spaceport in his new longboat. *Knock Knock*

"Come in!" he shouted from the end of his room. It was Sarah.

"All packed?"

"Um yeah, I guess."

"I got you something." she said pulling out a small parcel from her apron. It was a compass, the kind you can click open like a pocket watch. Except for the machinery inside, it was all silver and engraved on it, in cursive it read, "_My Little Spacer_".

"It's an early birthday present since I won't be able to see you."

"Thanks mom." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Be careful."

"I will." he said letting go.

"Wash up, and come down, I made your favorite." Jim smiled, Sarah always made spaghetti and perp juice before every voyage.

-Bright and early this morning

"JIMMY WAKE UP!" hollered B.E.N. into Jim's ear. Jim jerked out of bed falling face first on the floor.

"B.E.N.!" he groaned.

"Sorry Jimmy, eh uh your ride is here."

"What!" he said looking at his clock. "I was supposed to be up an hour ago!" he exclaimed pulling on some pants. He put on his boots, buckled his belt and slipped on a shirt. He hugged the metallic nutcase and grabbed his rucksack. He avoided the deathtrap of a rug and slid down the stair rail. *BEEP BEEP* It was Adam.

"Bye Jim." said Sarah hugging her son.

""I'll be back."

"Good, here I packed some perps for you and Adam to eat on the way." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." he said hugging her one last time before the journey. *BEEP BEEP*

"You better get going."

"Bye mom." he said letting go. Closing the Benbow's door he jumped into the brand new longboat.

"Where you been man?"

"Overslept."

"Right, anyway let's get this baby started!" he said setting up the speeds.

"Did you get this thing waxed?" Jim asked in ridiculed amazement.

"You know it."

"What a surprise."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Forget it."

"I won't."

"You did remember to refill the tank, right?" Jim asked assuring that they wouldn't get stranded halfway.

"Of coarse I- well ..no." replied Adam making a turn to the nearest station.

An hour later at Montressor Spaceport…..

"Next time watch your speedometer."

"Pfft, I think we both know it was my superior intellect that got us off the hook."

"No, it was your "superior intellect" that got us on the hook, look we just got lucky the cop let it slide." Jim said.

"On the hook!" repeated Morph

"Fine have it your way." Jim rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Just park the boat." After tying the red longboat to a wooden post, they walked around the shops knowing they had at least an hour to look around. Seeing they weren't going to see each other for at least six months the entered a small sweetshop. The aroma wasn't as sweet as the one back home but it was very welcoming. It was filled with all sorts of candy imaginable. They each grabbed a bag and started picking candy of their selection. Far to the right Adam caught sight a of a girl reaching on her tiptoes to get a hold on a bag of bubble gum. She had short, wavy, brown hair and looked about 16. She wore brown, dragging cargoes, a turquoise elbow sleeved blouse and a burgundy vest.

"Dibs on the brunette." whispered Adam, handing Jim his nearly overflowing candy bag. He walked smoothly towards her and grabbed the pack of gum she was reaching for and handed it to her like a gentleman.

"No need to thank me." he said arrogantly.

"Fine with me." she said walking away.

"Wait! What I meant to say was.. that you're….delicious?" he said cutting in front of her.

"What?" she replied feeling awkwardly insulted.

"Eh uh you're curvy? Um you know sexy." he finished with a cheesy smile. Just as she raised her hand to slap him red across the cheek, Jim quickly got in front of Adam,

"No wait don't! Uh so sorry he's on a sugar high, please forgive him." he said with a weak chuckle. "Let's go Adam." he said nervously dragging his friend to the cashier.

"What are you doing?" Jim hissed.

"Getting her address, the question is, what are YOU doing?"

"Saving your face."

"Everything was going smoothly."

"Like a rocky hill, what were you thinking?"

"How damn fine she's look with a corset." he said absently.

"Now I wanna smack you in the face."

"Ok ok can we just get out of here."

"Good idea" They walked around some more until they found the Legacy, floating high and proud with a fresh coat of paint.

"Well good luck man." said Adam patting Jim's back. After a quick man hug, Jim started to board the gangplank.

"Jimbo!" shouted a familiar voice that made Jim turn around with a smile.

"Silver!" he shouted running towards the cyborg, it had been almost a month since they had last seen each other. (Silver gave up piracy, or at least what he could endure, since Amelia agreed not to sell him out to the gallows on Jim's will though ,not too happy about it). Morph flew up to cuddle the cyborg's cheek.

"Are you coming too?"

"Sorry lad, 'tings are still a wee bit tense 'tween the Cap'n and I."

"Oh." Jim replied in disappointment.

" It's all right now, here I got ye some spending money for when ya hit land." he said handing Jim a small coin filled pouch.

"Thanks." he said hugging Silver wishing he would go with him.

"Now as a bonus lad, me let's you know I earned it." he said proudly. Silver was like an alcoholic on a way to recuperation, and he was currently sober. Jim hugged him and boarded the Legacy with Morph on his shoulder.

"Ah good morning Mister Hawkins." greeted the captain.

"Morning Captain." he answered.

"I'd like you to meet my new first officer Mr. Stillwater, an old colleague of mine."

"What happened to Mr. Ross?"

"His wife had a child, so he decided to stay."

"Oh, well nice to meet you sir." he said shaking the tall alien's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." He had a scarlet red uniform, much like Mr. Arrow's.

"Mr. Hawkins our cook Mr. Lofton is down in the galley if you wish to meet him before my niece arrives."

"Sure captain." was his reply. He walked down the stairs that led to the galley. He saw a man settling crates of produce into the kitchen.

" 'ello lad, you must be young James." said the cook once catching sight of him. He was very tall and somewhat obese.

"It's Jim."

"I'll call you want I want so long as I'm in charge boy!" the man retorted.

"Angus take it easy!" shouted a female voice from the storage closet.

"The lad's giving me attitude!"

"Angus, be nice you're the cook not the captain. " she said in a stern tone.

"Oh alright, just take in mind I'm doin' it for you."

"Sure." she replied in total sarcasm.

"Well _Jim_ since you're 'ere you might as well place yer belongings next to a hammock." Just then the girl Jim heard came out of the closet. It was the same girl from the candy shop.

"Angus I'm done loading the- you?" she said looking at Jim.

"You're that boy's friend right?" she finished.

"Yeah about that I'm so sorry,… he's.. like that." Jim replied.

"Don't worry about it. Help me out with that barrel it's really heavy."

"Sure." he said walking towards the barrel she pointed at. He tried lifting the barrel with no success, and tried again in vain.

"Gosh you weren't kidding when you said this was heavy."

"Nope. Here you take this side and I'll take the other." she suggested, taking the left side of the barrel.

"What's in here anyway?" he groaned.

"God knows." she grunted. Once in the closet they both let go at the same time.

"Ah! My toe, my toe!" shouted Jim in crucial pain as his toe was trapped under the barrel. The girl lifted as much as she could but it was too much for her. She quickly ran to Jim and grabbed his leg, pulling it out.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry are you ok?" she cried out.

"I'll be fine." he responded rubbing his throbbing toe.

"Is it even still attached to your foot?" she joked.

"I don't even wanna look." he snickered.

"So John-"

"Jim."

"Whatever. So You're from Montressor?"

"Yeah, you?"

" I live wherever the ship docks."

"How does _that_ work?"

"Let's not get too personal k?

"Just asking." he murmured.

"My name is Nova by the way." she said extending her hand. "And this is Angus."

"We're gonna have loads of fun right lad?" the man said squeezing Jim's hand so hard he could feel his blood stop circulating.

"Yes sir." he replied weakly, almost kneeling.

"Angus, Angus you're gonna break his arm!" intervened Nova.

"We just playin' right boy?" he said loosening his grip.

"Mhm." he said gritting his teeth. Just then Captain Amelia walked down the stairs with another cat-like little girl around the age of five holding her hand.

"Jim, Ms. Griscom I'd like you to meet my niece, Nancy." The girl had light brown hair and green eyes like Amelia's. Her hair was straight and about an inch below the shoulder, some of it held together by a red bow at the back of her head.

"You're so cute!" said Nova, squatting down next to the child.

"You two will be in charge of her during the voyage." confirmed Amelia.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"Wait ma'am but what about our cabin boy duties?" asked Nova trying to get out of it.

"That is why I hired two of you, each will take turns watching for her, now if you'll excuse me I have a ship to launch in 10 minutes, be good now Nancy." she said leaving the little kitten with them.

"Yes Auntie." replied the girl in a very sweet voice.

"Before I forget, here." the captain handed a rather large parcel to the both of them.

"What are these?" Jim asked.

"Your emergency packages, I suppose you'll find them very useful during the voyage." said the captain just before disappearing onto the deck.

"Ok? Now what?" said Nova.

"Why are you dressed like a boy?" asked Nancy in the snobbiest tone possible. Jim couldn't help but snicker.

"Well Nancy when working on a tight ship it's important to be comfortable." Nova said forcing a chuckle.

"Comfy looks ugly." Nova sighed in exasperation as Jim bit his lip trying not to chortle.

"I wouldn't be laughing, why do you have a ponytail?" she said pointing at Jim. This time Nova giggled, grabbing her own luggage. While little Nancy went off to bother the first officer, Nova and Jim left to drop of their bags before the launch. Out of curiosity Nova opened her emergency package. It had a small first aid kit, crayons, paper some puppets and other knick-knacks certainly there to entertain the child and along them a lifeline.

"Surprise, surprise." said Nova holding out the rope.

"I didn't know I was in for babysitting business." said Nova.

"Hey I'm not exactly jumping for joy here either we just have to make it fit."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just we should.. you know discuss who gets the kid first?"

"How bout we roll some dice?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok if it lands on 1-6 it's yours, otherwise I'll take it, deal?"

"Hmm can I see your dice?" asked Jim.

"They're clean." she said in a huffy tone.

"Just checking to if they're loaded." he said passing them back."

"Ok ready, set, Shoot!" she said letting them tumble on the galley's floor.


	3. Kiss The Dollie Jim!

"Stupid 5." Jim muttered. He was currently combing a red-headed doll's hair with a tiny brush in the guestroom Nancy was staying in. He still couldn't believe that the stupid dice had landed on a five.

"No! No! No! You're doing it all wrong gimme that!" shrieked Nancy, viciously taking the doll from Jim's hands. "You have to brush it ALL the way to the bottom!"

"Alright!" Jim exclaimed, just about ready to leave a Jim-shaped hole on the door.

"There all better, and now Lottie wants a kiss!" she said shoving the doll towards Jim.

"What?"

"Kiss her!"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because it's weird and stupid."

"But you have to!"

"Says who?" In the following seconds Jim thoroughly regretted ever letting those two words out of his mouth.

"-!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shhh! Please! Please be quiet, please." Jim urged.

"NOO!" she screamed before continuing her ear piercing shriek. Jim didn't want the Captain to think he couldn't handle a child especially on the first day! Jim heard footsteps rushing from above, making their way down to the suite. 'The Captain!' Jim thought. In panic he ripped the toy from the screaming child's hands and leaned in to smooch it on it's painted smile. The little girl entered into an endless laughing riot. In the middle of it he looked up to see that there was someone standing in the doorway. It was Nova. Jim quickly stood up and hid the doll behind his back.

"Err what's going on?" she asked.

"Jim kissed her in the mouth!" pointed Nancy. Jim went red in the face and said nothing.

" I don't know what to say to that, but uh dinner is almost ready so um wash up and come down in like… five minutes." she said closing the door behind her. The girl continued to fiddle with the doll's hair.

"You know…I never said to kiss her in the mouth." she taunted. Jim exhaled and slapped his face redder than it already was.

"Why did you make me do that?"

"It was funny."

"That makes all the difference." he said sarcastically.

"Come with me to wash my hands."

"Why."

"Because I can't reach the sink."

"Fine." After acting as a stool and getting splashed in the face, they finally went down to join the rest of the crew. Nancy seated herself next to Jim who decided to sit on the bench farthest from the crew.

"Why are you sitting here?" Nancy interrogated.

"The question is 'Why are you sitting here with me'?" he responded.

"Because you're lonely." she answered.

"Why do you care?" he answered somewhat annoyed. Before the child could answer Nova stepped out from the kitchen, causing a wave of silence among the crew.

"Sorry people, there's been a delay with our dinner. The stoves don't seem to want to cooperate." Nova announced. There was a wave of groans among the crew that Nova it seemed to find really annoying. "Hey Stanley! Get me some gunpowder won't you? It's next to the boiler in the Engine Room downstairs, right under the tank." she ordered. A tall boy stood from the table. He had some light brown breeches with a tucked in, light-blue collar shirt.

"How much gun-powder?" he shouted into the kitchen.

"About a cup and a half!" she shouted back "Oh and a match too!…Nevermind I have some." she finished.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Nope, that's it." she said. As the rest of the crew chatted about, the boy walked over to Jim's table.

"John right?"

"Jim."

"Great, listen I'm gonna need your help getting the powder, will you?"

"Uh yeah."

"Alright come with me." he said walking his way to the Engine Room.

"Stay here." Jim ordered Nancy. As the two made their way down the bottom of the Legacy Jim couldn't help but to ask why he was needed.

"Say, um what am I going to do?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, you see I'm not small enough to fit under the tank so I kinda need you to do the job." he explained. It seemed reasonable since the guy looked about a foot and a half taller than Jim was and Jim in general is considered pretty tall himself.

"Why does she need gunpowder?"

"No clue." he said turning the knob and pushing the door. They walked around the room until they finally came across a horizontal, bronze tank which turned out to be the boiler. The boys got down on their knees and pressed their heads closer to the ground in order to catch a glimpse of the little sacks.

"Yup there they are." said Stanley, "Just crawl under and get the smallest one, see it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then." Jim got down flat on his stomach and army crawled under the tank.

"The grey pouch?"

"The smallest one."

"There's two small ones."

"Really?"

"Yeah ones grey, one's brown."

"Well…pick one I guess." he said. Jim just reached for the grey one since it was nearest to him. All the powder seemed to tickle his nose. It was very peculiar that these people still used gunpowder, since most weapons were now loaded with hot laser and plasma. Old fashioned maybe?

"Got it." Jim said. The other boy pulled Jim out. The two measured out what looked like half a cup, and headed for the kitchen.

10 minutes later….

Nova finally came out of the kitchen, with a tray full of bowls, looking as if she had just climbed out of a chimney. After giving each crew member his bowl she went back into the kitchen and came back out with a pot filled with what seemed to be brown glop.

"Don't ask what it was, I just promise you it tastes better than it looks, and trust me it used to look pretty good ." she said as she plopped a spoonful of the gunk onto everybody's plate.

"Who requested the heat resistant spoon?" she asked, waving a black spoon around.

"That would be me lassie!" shouted a crew member from the far back.

"I'll be right with you!" she said as she finished Jim's table. Much to her disgust Nancy pushed the bowl as far as her little arms were willing to. Jim , as unappealing as the mush looked to him, took a whiff of it and to his liking it wasn't that bad, much to his surprise it wasn't bad at all.


End file.
